Changing Tracks
by Yurushi-chan
Summary: Harry thought he was content with his life. He had the job he had allways wanted, had a comfortable home, and ano tangled relationships to deal with. A run in with Malfoy of all people causes him to start rethinkingthings. Is he really happy, or has he simply fooled himself into being content with the position the world has more or less molded him into?


**Changing Tracks**

**By Yurushi-chan  
**

**Chapter One: Hindsight  
**

"It's not as hard as I thought it would be…being an Auror…"

Harry found himself unsurprisingly; sitting on his heels staring almost longingly at the headstone in front of him. It was Halloween and he was in the Godric's Hollow graveyard, paying his respect to his parents. It was a tradition he had kept for the last four years now, one he had held himself too ever since his first visit on Christmas on his hunt for Horcrux's. The fall wind was chilly and seemed to blow right through his cloak he supposed he should cast a warming charm but knew he'd be leaving in a few moments and didn't see the point when he'd be at the Burrow, a place that would easily warm him up with the amount of people sure to be there.

"…I mean, it's not like I had to do much to get into the corps I suppose killing Voldemort was as good as acing an exam to them… but sometimes…" he sighed, running chilled fingers through messy ebony locks. "I always wanted to be an Auror… and …just want to make you guys proud." He said rather decisively. Had any one living heard him however they would no doubt wonder if he was actually trying to convince himself

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

"He's headed your way Potter!" Nealton a heavily built Auror and Harry's partner warned as he sent another hex at the criminal they were pursuing. Harry sent his own disarming spell at the would be murderer in acknowledgement. The man they were pursuing (one Oscar P. Mawthen, previously head of the Department of Home Education) had made a futile attempt at the minister's life in a fit of rage. Harry doubted that the man would have even thought of attacking such a high official had the minister not recently made it mandatory that no wizard with mixed blood (that is mixed with any magical creatures) be allowed to work in the ministry. The new mandate included background checks and blood tests. As a result several unregistered werewolves had been revealed and many neutral lower end pure-blood families had lost what little ground they had in the ministry. Of course most of the higher up pure-blood families, at least the few who had not been ravaged financially and politically by the war, had been able to pay or manipulate their way out of this new obstacle.

It was quite startling to see just how utterly torn the wizarding world and thus it's government had ended up after the final battle. Though the most dangerous of the left over Death Eaters had been kissed (once the dementors had been returned to Azkaban) Harry had been most disappointed in his own naivete in thinking that things would suddenly be "okay" after the final battle.

A red flash of light made it's way towards him forcing him to duck. Of course the suspect took advantage of that and sent a second he couldn't completely avoid. The cutting curse ripped it's way through his right shoulder tearing its way viciously through muscle forcing a scream from his lips. Harry suppressed the pain as quickly as he could, letting his adrenalin take over. He had a criminal to catch, one he would not let get away if he could at all help it. With that in mind Harry focused on what he had to do and once more took chase.

"He's headed for the main hall!" He shouted to his partner. "Call for back up, Ill see if I can cut him off!" then, with out waiting to see if his partner had heard, him he rounded the corner and picked up the pace. Unfortunately he reached the main hall just in time to see Mawthen slip out the front door. Harry could only wonder how that was possible, The whole of the Ministry building was supposed to be on lock down, the wards should have prevented and magical person from coming or going! He cursed on his breath pushing passed the few witches and wizards still present. It was after all 11:45. most employees had gone home already. Once he reached the door he was surprised to find it opened for him as well but hurried on. He caught sight of the mustard robes Mawthen was wearing as the wizard thoughtlessly struggled through a crowed at the end of the block.

Harry hurried on and for the dozenth time that day wondered why he was even doing this. He would never tell anyone but Harry had an odd view of his job. A sort of love-hate for it. It wasn't that he thought it was a bad job to have, nor was it the fact that that he was bad at his job, in fact he was quite good at it as his record showed. In his two years of being a Auror Harry had not once failed an assigned task. Of course he often stooped to unorthodox and occasionally almost suicidal measures, but he still got the job done.

For some reason he had always felt very driven when it came to work. He hardly ever took a day off, and even when he did, he was often thinking about the latest case Anyways. When it all came down to it, the truth was; Harry just didn't like fighting. He never had been fond of any sort of violence, despite, or maybe because of all he had seen in his youth. Yet, here he was, an Auror, literally fighting each day.

He shook his head ruefully pulling himself from his own thoughts. Regardless of his opinion on the matter, he had a criminal to catch. He reached the corner Mawthens had turned rather quickly and found himself gaining on his target. When they reached the next corner however he was caught by surprise when a paralyzing spell hit him in the back.

_"Petrificus Totalus!"_

Harry found himself face down on the ground completely unable to move. Furoius with himself for not sensing the danger he set his magic to work hoping to break the curse.

"Shit, that's Harry potter!" hissed a voice Harry did not recognize. It had to be a man, judging by how deep it was but beyond that Harry hadn't a clue as to who his attacker was. It was clear, however, that this mysterious person hadn't expected him. "Why the hell was he following you Mawthen? It was supposed to be a simple recon mission. What did you do!" Panting came from just to the right of him, signaling that Mawthen had doubled back.

"L-lost my temper."

"Lost your...? LOST your TEMPER?" Sod you, do you even realize what you've done?"

"Just obliviate him already."

"Obliviate him? For Merlins sake this is Harry Potter, you know, Saviour of the wizarding world? Deafeater of the Dark Lord? Ring any Bells!

"Yeah so?"

"Y-you cant just "Obliviate a wizard like him!

"Why not, he's just a man..."

"For Heavens sake, haven't you read the papers?" The mysterious mans patience was obviously dwindling and he seemed to become more hysterical with each phrase that left his lips. "He can shake off the _Imperius curse_! If he can do that, then its likely he can.. oh damn, he can probably break that curse too. Stupefy!"

And Harry knew no more.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Harry Potter awoke to the sight of the nearly blindingly white ceiling. He knew where he was of course after he had only been here about three times a moth since he graduated. He glared at the just off white smudge at the ceilings corner he had spotted some weeks ago. Why was he even here? He wasn't in any pain and the only wound he remembered getting was the one to his shoulder.

"Ah Mister Potter, so we meet once more." A voice hailed him as the door opened.

"Healer Vain." Harry greeted as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you here for at least another month." the man joked as he reviewed the clipboard in his hands.

"I just couldn't keep away from you." Harry returned habitually with a small smile. He liked healer Vain, he was one of the few people he knew whouo didn't go gaga over his fame. His thoughts then veered back to where he was and he sobered "What's the damage this time and how soon may I leave?" Healer Vain sighed and pulled a clipboard hanging from the wall.

"Not too much to worry about, a clean fracture in your femur, severed nerves and muscles around the meeting of your scapula and clavicle and a few bumps and bruises, nothing too serious this time around." the man assured him. "We healed you as soon as you were brought in this morning. Though I'd like you to take it easy for a few days, your bones are still weak from all strain."

Harry felt inordinately pleased with himself. This had to be a record: In and out in one day! He grinned and turned his legs in an obvious motion to get up.

"Ah ah, hold it there Mister Potter, I am under strict orders to not let you leave this room as of yet." Harry narrowed his eyes.

"I thought you said I was all healed. "The healer nodded.

"Yes, however, I am not to let you leave until Head Auror Jarvis has a chance to speak with you." This time it was Harry's turn to wince. Not doubt he was about to get quite a scolding this afternoon. "Shall I tell him your awake?" Harry sighed in a resigned manner before nodding and Healer Vain stepped left him to his thoughts.

This would not end well he was sure.

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Draco Malfoy was beyond frustrated at the moment, and would have liked little more then to vent his anger, alas there was nothing in the room at the moment to vent on. It had taken only his second visit to Saint Mungos for the healers to realize that he had a temper and was prone to throwing fit should he not get his way. They had also learned to keep all things breakable either out of his reach or heavily charmed.

_'This is all Bloody Pansy's fault'_ he though to himself darkly._ 'I told her not to barge into my lab like that...but no..the fact that bloody Marin Elbanks took the last pair of silver pumps is just so much more bloody important then the bloody dangerouse potions I work on. Stupid twit'_

Really, she should have known he was working on the formula for the memory restorative, he had warned her last week, She was just lucky that he had enough time to sheild them from the effects of the potion itself...and that the burns from the explosion wouldn't take too long to heal. Still, he was determined to put a new ward up the moment he got home, one that would keep her from even so much as getting near the door of his lab.

He sighed and turned his focus on his potions journal. He may as well jot down some ideas since he had little else to do. He grabed the worn book from the table and was just about to flip through it when the door opened. He looked up curiously as a stretcher was floated in. His was a high profile clients room, one that only the rich tended to be placed in. So... more then likely he knew who ever it was they were bringing in.

"Got him Frank?" Draco recognised Healer Vains voice in the hall. Frank responded with an afirmative and the two transfered the newcommers unconcious body onto the only other bed in the room. "Carefull, I just finished healing him up, Its got to be a miricle that he came in with so few injuries for once, I'd like to keep it that way.

"Yeah. yeah I know the drill." Frank, also known as Healer Kenton responded. Draco frowned not recalling anyone he knew being in the hospital as often as was being inffered in the healers conversation. Finished transporting, healer Kenton turned to look at the blond. "Good afternoon Mister Malfoy." He said with a smile. "Feeling better I trust?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Much so, how much longer will I be here, I have important work to do you know." He healer nodded, somewhat absently.

"Not much longer Mister Malfoy, Burn Balm has been in high demand today but your last application should be attended to by this evening at the latest. Draco scowled but nodded anyways.

"Fine then, I suppose I have little choice but to wait...Now who have you brought to room with me in the mean time?"

"Ah." Healer Vain spoke this time. "That would be Mister Potter. It seems he has once again managed to get himself in a fix. Fourth time this month." the man answered rather ruefully an almost pitying frown on his face. Draco barely kept himself from blanching. Potter...of all people... oh sweet Salazar this would not be good. Neither of them had seen the other since the Malfoy trial nearly four years ago. His face burned in shame at the memory. He could only be thankfull that Potter had defended his mother and himself, but at the same time he did not relish a face to face confrontation. He fell silent and watched as the healers settled Potter then left.

He wonderd, almost morbidly what Potter would do once he realized just who he was rooming with. Swallowing with a bit of difficulty Draco forced himself to turn and look at his one time school rival. The dark haired man looked rather small in the twin bed and young with out his usual large glasses on his face. The sight broght forward further memories he had sought to bury. Memories of hurt, longing and even lust. He did not deny that he thought the other quite atractive, at least not to himself, but he would never say such things aloud. If ever did he was sure he'd be burned at the stake.

Suddenly the object of his staring stired, then two jewl green eyes poped open. They blinked a few times in obvious confusion before focusing on the corner and glaring. Draco nearly chuckled at the sight. Just what, he wondered, had the ceiling done to deserve such a glare?some sort of monetering charm must have been set off because a moment later Healer Vain had returned.

"Ah Mister Potter, so we meet once more."

"Healer Vain."

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you here for at least another month." the man joked in an obvious attempt at light heartedness. Draco was astonished, was Potter really in the hospital so much?

"I just couldn't keep away from you." Harry returned. The blond blinked at the flippiant responce, a tinge of... anoyance pulling at his chest. "What's the damage this time and how soon may I leave?" Draco barely kept from snorting: That was something he could understand. If he could, He'd be out of this place in a heart beat.

Vain sighed and pulled a clipboard hanging from the wall.

"Not too much to worry about, a clean fracture in your femur, severed nerves and muscles around the meeting of your scapula and clavicle and a few bumps and bruises, nothing too serious this time around." the man assured him. "We healed you as soon as you were brought in this morning. Though I'd like you to take it easy for a few days, your bones are still weak from all the strain." Draco blinked. Not too much? By Draco's standards that was reason enougt to stay in the hospital for the rest of the day with potions to deal with the ache healing bones brought. As little as he liked being in the hospital, he liked being in pain even less. But Potter... barely even blinked. In fact... he looked almost pleased with himself...and started to climb out of the bed. What the hell?

"Ah ah, hold it there Mister Potter, I am under strict orders to not let you leave this room as of yet." Potter narrowed his eyes as did Draco. Just what was going on?

"I thought you said I was all healed? " The healer nodded and Draco was further confused. Hadn't Healer Vain told him to take it easy? And whos orders?

"Yes, however, I am not to let you leave until Auror Jarvis has a chance to speak with you. Shall I tell him your awake?" The head auror? Draco watched in bewilderment as Potter nodded with a resigned look on his face and the Healer took his leave. He wondered, if he should let Potter know he was here. The Celebrity obviously wasn't going to look around and had no idea that his conversations were being listened to. Draco doubted that Potter would apreciate his presence however and so the only way he was going to have his curiosity satisfied was if he said nothing and allowed things to play out. Draco weighed his decision but before he could make a true choice the door opened with enough force to bounce from the wall.

A stout, sandy haired man marched in, an irritated look on his face. He was completely focused on Potter, whom was practically shrinking into the bed. So this was Potters boss. Despite the mans irritation Draco didn't think he looked all that intimidating, and yet he had Potter nearly cowering from him. Draco looked on in fasination.

"Auror Potter." Jarvis said sharply.

"Head Auror Jarvis." Potter responded almost meekly, It was astounding to see Potter in such a state truely.

"I warned you, didn't I tell you to restrain yourself?1" The head auror burst out. "Now look at this!" the man a yellow paper under the nose of the Savior. "With the Minister breathing down my neck and with you breaking about half the code, I've no choice you know!" The man was full out ranting now, though about what Draco hadn't a clue. Potter however was a deathly pale white.

"No!" his rival gasped.

"Yes!" Jarvis returned rather red in the face. "You left your partner behinde! You chased the criminal through muggle traffic it was an absolute mess for the obliviators! You fell into an obviouse trap and had your partner not caught up Im sure they would have killed you."

"But they didn't.."

"Don't argue Potter!" Jarvis cut in. "My hands are tied, You made your own bed and now you must lay in it. The worst of it is, I need you on the force. Damn it, why couldn't you have kept your god damn head down." He paused and took a breath and Draco realized he was gaping. Though no one was looking at him, the Malfoy quickly refined his face back to its usual blank slate. What happened next how ever, nearly had him gaping again.

"Auror Potter you are suspended from the force for a minimum of three weeks, after which you shall be placed on probation for a month."

All the fight seemed to leave Potters body and Draco watched with baited breath as Jarvis massaged his temples in obvious frustration. "You know as well as I, they only want a puppet." the man said softly almost aplogetically to Potter. "They would have found an excuse to controle you sooner or later..." the man paused. "I really shouldn't be saying this, but you've done a lot for me Potter, and as much as much as I want you on the force, we both know you won't ever be truely happy there. Take this time to figure out what you really want to do." and with that the man was gone and Draco was alone with Potter.

**AN: Okay so I've been out of the writing game far too long and though I have notebooks upon notebooks of completed stories, ideas oneshots and more I'm tentative about posting them. I havn't given up on the stories I already have up, but I guess I just never had enough of an outline to write it all quickly. Also I have no beta and even through hunting, cant seem to aquire one. -_- This makes me very hesitant to post anymore work as Im sure my stories are full of typos and other errors that make me cringe when I catch them in other peoples fics. Non the less, I wanted to see if my writing would still be somewhat apreciated and decided to post this. If it gets at least a decent responce I'll start posting the chapters I allready have written and start working on new ones. So far I have six chapters and It looks like it will finish in around ten. **


End file.
